Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: W.O.N.K.A./Credits
warner bros. pictures animation and cartoon network features present a curious pictures stretch films and epoch ink production codename: kids next door operation: w.o.n.k.a. visual vigilance stylization mr. warburton john r. dilworth musical commando henry jackman hail the executive music producers hans zimmer lorne balfe supervising strategical producer jack spillum cadet co-directors brad rader tom tataranowitz dan faucett chuck patten george elliott soopreme leader executive producers mr. warburton john r. dilworth joe pearson story journal mr. warburton john r. dilworth mo willems andy rhengold glenn leopold paul dini mark saraceni david steven cohen tom ruegger irvin s. bauer george krstic billy aronson ian flynn jim stenstrum bill marsilli earl kress writing operatives ted elliott terry rossio sooper soopreme directors mr. warburton john r. dilworth joe pearson proto production manager diane sparagano powerful production coordinators maria fernanda urgelles gabriela pereira helen cheng storyboard operatives john r. dilworth quack leard jesse schmal kim arndt maurice fontenot anthony davis rick farmiloe abigail nesbitt matt peters guy moore tracy yardley matt herms aluir amancio tony eastman david wachtenheim michael wetterhahn art mawhinney larry scholl frank paur scott shaw dick sebast tom sito jim mitchell bob miller pilar newton david simons curtis cim ethan kanfer matthew loux bob foster armando gil eddy houchins trevor hierons chris rutkowski kevin brownie rich chidlaw floyd norman david schwartz keith tucker jean pierre dillard doug compton brian clark jesús alonso luis fernández de velasco antonio zurera john flagg tom nesbitt mauro casalese alex leung david kaplan chad hicks bruce morris otis brayboy stephen destefano allan neuwirth lee r. corey rodrigo cubillo luc latulippe brad rader eduardo soriano glen lovett john miller jorden oliwa jay won so bob suarez joe pearson brad rader john fox vincent edwards jennifer graves dave chylstek mike hedrick adam van wyk tom nelson david bullock lyndon ruddy mike docherty young yoon gi robert souza chuck droost andreas wessel-therhorn storyboard revision rangers michael wetterhahn jose andres velasco brian krupkin enis temizel david schwartz character design cavalry mr. warburton john r. dilworth tom evans kevin kobasic l. todd myers t. mackey evans dan haskett jeff brennan andy smith marcelo de moura leonard robinson sung woo hong pam long mike smith mac spada mike deidrich brad coombs young yoon gi kalvin lee harry warner gregg davidson charles zembillas prop design propaganda lance falk jeff brennan robert kopecky cadet character color styling lisa pearson chelsea animation, inc. background blow-up supervisors vincent liu andrew covalt background batallion gideon kendall john allemand drew gentle thessia machado floro dery steve lowtwait brad coombs young yoon gi kalvin lee joe pearson alan simmons dianna davies john nevarez color commodores grace lu andrew covalt background color corps michael cavallaro zigang chen vanessa van der baan masako kanayama morgan andrés soto torres zhaoping wei color key commando chrysoula artemis color key privates alison wilgus dan alexandru thessia machado erin finnegan margaret frey lee stacy fida hamze reuter jeffrey martinez zigang chen ivana skracic dai dai ana sofia vigas elliott johnston scott strong anti adult design assistants jarad deal amanda baehr robert smith adolfo smith tactical timing directors maurice joyce kieran dowling robert alvarez sue perrotto guy moore kevin petrilak mark glamack richard trueblood joanna romersa randy myers eddy houchins karl fischer jeffrey gatrall yvette kaplan gordon kent graham morris pig's hit productions animatic artillery supervisor william hohauser animatic violence espy-tv character layout and animation posing batallion john r. dilworth adam dykstra david brewster rick farmiloe mario j. menjivar james baxter ruben procopio larry scholl bill waldman duncan marjoribanks andreas wessel-therhorn animation army james baxter ilya skorupsky dave concepcion barry vodos tony eastman john paratore david wachtenheim janet benn martin wittig john r. dilworth assistant animation assault marty polansky miguel martines ed mironiuk brian moore dan o'connor cgi animation alchemists keith chamberlain korinna knoll peter roos photomation blasto joel vasier n. animation checking agent rudy tomaselli overseas operations supervisor christopher york cadet production assistants matthew levine ali pereira nancy ying damien lopez soda, snacks & treats production support karen phillips brian d. jimenez siam jitsomwung assistant to mr. dilworth jessica madri production prodigious accountant and office manager robert la salle wise old consulting production accountant anthony reyes admiral administrative assistant nelson magallanes action packed interns bonnie branson lino d'avella alisa harris damien lopez cynthea mazur jayson nicholson hector ortiz jeremiah shannon dwayne wilson armored animation services rough draft feature animation proton powered producer claudia katz executive excellence in charge of production nikki vanzo animation cavalry caroline cruikshank jeff johnson silvia pompei hyunju ahn munsuk choi eunbong jang hyunjung kim mihee kim changho lee soojin lee mikyung myung hayan choi myunghee do seunghee jang kijin kim sukgyu kim jonghyuk lee yunjung lee jungwoo park keumja ryu assistant animation army so yeon kim jung il park hye ryun lee moon sun jo joo sik kim mee jung jeong dae kown choi yoo jin park young sil jeong sil hee bang yeon joo koh min hwa song hyun joo park ji young hwang mee ra cho mee jin cha ahe kyung jeong young eun seo hyun joo shin mee sook lee kyu young ohn in hwa oh ki jung shim myung shim choi ran kyung oh eun joo jung specialists in effects animation al holter mike jones david lee cynthia neil knizek dan lund rosanna lyons mark myer masa oshiro van shirvanian jeff topping philip vigil josé a. garcia villameriel checking supreme supervisor mi hwa an checking cadets william a. bemiller susan burke gina evans glenn higa esther h. lee jan naylor jung kim-wolf jong bum park sock hee kim radical retake director yong nam park retake assistant admiral mee hwa ahn background painting batallion lieutenants yongnam pak dongkum won bigheads of background painting eunyoung lee miyoung lee background painting battery dominique blaskovich ruben chavez julia kalantarova bike kinzle w. ashby manson alexander zabolotsky hyunkyoung kim eunjung choi kyunghee kang yongjung kim pilseung shin myunghee hong sungeun kim hyunkyung lee minhee shim hyunok suk digital background painting nerds eun soo ban ha na kim chung ran eum mee jin park eunyoung lee miyoung lee digital production bossy supervisor seho na digital scan & x-sheet troops hyun joo lee hyun joo park na young kim jiyoung jung hyunju lee digital ink and paint commander hyunah kim computer graphics admiral scott vanzo cgi smart guy don w. kim cgi animation assimilators chris stover stuart alan kevin carney don kim jon kim krummel II hock lian law mike montague mark orme benjamin sakai eric whited charlie winter digital compositing superiors gina bradley hyunwook cho heejung jeong digital compositing commandos torien blackwolf ross blocher dennis bonnell deidre creed darrin drew george "bingo" ferguson brendan harris louie c. jhocson miae kim dan c. larsen beth s. morris rick moser helen o'flynn jason plapp scott rossman dave scarpitti edwin s. shortess colin sittig doug tiano kyuhwan ahn hyun min jin yun sungmin yun jong hyun park hee jung jeong hee jin kang jin yoon joon kyo jeong sun young park il woo bae bo hee kwon young joon hong final compositing and checking superior supervisor hyun wook cho airhead of digital system & edit haejin park digital asset mentors dennis m. johnson abishake pathak digital system and editing corps anne harting ann hoyt jeffrey perlmutter yunsuk lee yeonsuk ryu production operation leader beangcheal yea production finance treasurer sangwoo cha powerful production accountants kihyun lee hwakyung shim jaehyun shin south korea supporting buddies sangam lee mikyung song jinmyung noh taesik shin los angeles supreme production coordinators dennis adams dave kim armored animation services wang film productions head honcho of production james wang animation sooper supervisor bunis yang pompous production managers gin liu susan chen danny yeh awesome animation directors archer lai tosy yeh animation cavalry may chang dan chen perry chen show chen joey chu wade hong chun mao jiang hsiang huang michael huang orma huang dawson li mike li pearl li cat li frank liu frog shi bee shyu yi zhi shyu gou xiong tu ivan yu eagle zheng doofus layout director chenny chen layout laughers glanda lin joy hu clean-up corps dora chang yueh chu chang hsiao chuan chiang hsiu ying chung frank her lili lee seven lin belle lu jaw kuo wang raey ling yang background brawl director vincent liu background brawlers peter sun hung hsiu hue yeh chibg liang cgi animation cadet shu-hui chang armored animation services sun min imagery production co. ltd. lieutenant haksoo mok animation artillery jin soo hong mi young kim na young min mik yung myung hae young jung soo wan kim sam hyun jung young yup mok tactical layout supervisor young hwan lee background architect hyun chul kim infiltrating camera ki young choi armored animation services ji-reh animation awesome animation supervisor young lee animation troops gahee yum eun sang jang won kim soon an hong byoung won chung paul lee jung hee han jin sur yosep kang powerful production supervisor derek lee insignificant production assistants annie chu debbie lee additional animation artillery titmouse, inc. badass production coordinator sofia iffla animation army charles badiller sun chung chase conley allison craig jae kim eugene lee michael moloney ben xiongliang li mike roush katrina ruzics owen sullivan brian pak jeremy polgar christie tseng david vandervoort brendan clogher bahi jd 2x4 special effects jeffrey lai araiza tokumasu naoki guardian interns yu su cody forkes juan meza cgi animation wizard leo parada compositing commandos trevor von klueg steve kellener vera duffy scott coleman colin flemming brandon walman titmouse soopreme leaders chris prynoski shannon prynoski titmouse general creative director antonio canobbio proto production accountant jesse meoli accounting cadet clerk jon hood additional animation assault yowza animation, inc. admiral animation supervisor roger chiasson pump it up production manager pierre chiasson tactical animation director tahir rana animation batallion steve baker larry cariou jean-sebastien duclos dax gordine cerissa grieve grant harris blair kitchen chris land kezia ma satjit matharu deanna marsigliese mike mcdougall shannon penner jens pindal florian wagner nadine wagner samantha youssef clean-up supreme supervisor claude chiasson clean-up corps sandy bennett christina butterfield janine cho gloria hsu weronika kapelanska mi-young lee beverly lehman jenny rutz hyung-im son kenny yang inbetween supreme supervisor mike demur inbetween infantry dax gordine cerissa grieve hong qi cilbur rocha lynn yamazaki scene planning/compositing troops ceferino asido tara campbell oleh prus digital ink and paint camouflage sonya carey françois valentyne scanning and checking supreme supervisor sonya carey scanning and checking shock and awe tara campbell egocentric president and creative director claude chiasson warmonging executive producer pete denomme additional animation assault a.film a/s supreme studio director kristel töldsepp admiral animation supervisor meelis arulepp animation army luca fattore ulf grenzer eugenios plakias svetlana bezdomnikova aleksandrs shehovcovs ruslan piterja margo busch evelin temmin dmitri molodkovets g.i. clean-up supervisor malle mäenurm clean-up cavalry riina kütt katrin inzinger marc arnull aavi levin larissa lauber patric walter liis roden martin weller joah jensen birgit maier angela takacs ink and paint corps timo kammisto ilja makarenkov mareli rannap ragnar kivistik additional animation assault lightstar studios proto powered production coordinators adriana regina de lima alfredo guedes de moura sooper secret supervising animator marcelo de moura animation artillery carlos galatola douglas alves pereira bruno monteiro cadet clean-up supervisor jean cullen de moura key clean-up admirals augusto borges bastos ana paula corbellini anderson de alencar augusto otávio fonseca antônio fialho de sousa wilson henrique vesco demian moreira costa fabricio fretti ana rocha clean-up cavalry andré alves da silva gabriel fonseca wilson hideki cláudio imamura tatiana de sousa fábio valle de oliveira cristina yamamoto inbetween infantry suemi aguilar tatiane de araújo emerson rodrigues maurício timótio paulo rodrigo vieira additional clean-up troops carlos avelino dos santos antônio carlos chagas diego luís marco furtado leonardo romani bruno telles de moura additional animation assault spa animagic proud production manager sophie lhéraud supreme production coordinator maria pagan awesome animation director sergio pablos armored animation supervisors fernando moro valentín amador borja montoro animation infantry miguel alaminos cristina calles sandro cleuzo valentín doménech manuel galiana pedro daniel garcía javier ledesma vittorio pirajno alberto rodriguez josé sanchez daniel sullivan carlos zapater additional animation assault neomis animation bighead of studio bruno gaumétou warmongering creative directors paul brizzi gaetan brizzi prodigy producer etienne longa armed animation supervisor habib louati animation army antoine antin stéphane sainte-foi davie canoville tom caufield thomas charra christine chatal julien cheng jeoren dejonckheere marc eoche duval javier espinosa vincent garcia rémy godin javier martin lapeyra uriel mimram tracy nowocien mouloud oussid ornelie prioult gaëlle thierry sarah mercey jason boose assistant animation cadet baptiste rogron animation checking paramedic bernard dourdent plagiarist scanning jean-michel capron effects animation mages thierry chaffoin nicolas le guillou background cavalry hélène godefroy olivier lancelot patricia millereau-guilmard joaquin royo morales brigitte reboux patrice suau minion production staff elodie boudard shanti bourse michael de la cruz alexandra francart marion gallavardin cristobal martinez anne sergent matthieu skrovec additional animation assault toon city supreme studio director juan miguel del rosario g.i. clean-up supervisor alvin sarthou clean-up squadron j.m. acojedo ronald balboa lester cabile gerry cabrera ryan checa bob coronado joseph koo joan fresnido joy fresnido godofredo galuz may laxamana genaro lecoto angie legaspi ronald lim edgar nitro edgar ong orlando pasoot joy machado pedro sharie rabaja rowena rubianes alex sayson aldwin zarzuela paramedic inbetween supervisor armando wong inbetween infantry jean abejo antonio amoin rocky capinig jeric coronado cecil elorta ryan galenzoga froilan gervo bernie isip joseph lara ron miranda fernando oira jonathan ramos jerry robles roberto sales marvin samillano wenceslao santiago jr. fernando subala antonio tapao collateral effects animation supervisor dante la torre mentos/coke effects animation gem deseo remigio soriano jr. scanning scientists carlo ignacio alvin mogul joel rillón donald zuñiga checking and compositing cadets ross brillantes tony cardiente allan dayauon tactical technical director art bermas proto production coordinator ricardo prats additional animation assault snipple animation hot heads of studio rahul ramola jitin goyal clean-up cohort supervisor naveen kumar m. clean-up cadet alan coniconde compound checking ric galit joselito babula cantankerous compositing jaimee trinidad vinggoy de santos proto production supervisors debyendu mohanty jonathan tinsay powerful production coordinators flora almario audrey mae domasian additional animation assault premise entertainment bighead of production dominic m. carola proto production manager kimberly cope awe-inspiring artistic coordinator pam m. darley admiral animation supervisor gregg azzopardi layout lords kevin proctor franc reyes pat vogtli animation attackers travis blaise todd bright ron cohee john hurst sean springer clean-up cavalry monica m. mcdonald mi yui lee brian m. sommer james a. harris inbetween infantry jason peltz janelle bell-martin theresa quesada peter raymundo lon smart john j. pierro chad thompson jacqueline shepherd pierro head of battle backgrounds david wang battle background david murray additional background armory charles r. vollmer robert stanton head of collateral effects tony west special collateral effects choc castaneda jr. garret j. ween scanning/ink & paint geek paul r. steele ink & paint corps laura lynn mac masters pablo r. alvarado ty schaphrath assistant proto production manager ron betta proto production accountant joan mackenzie proto production coordinator jason p. hopkins 2x4 technology support wade love additional animation army startoons sector leader ron fleischer principal producer christine mcclenahan crossline producer dave mcclenahan animation resistance t.j. house jon mcclenahan david pryor layout millord david pryor assistant animation cadets kevin barber doug ninneman jay peltz lauren seeley background battery animation services, ltd. checking inspector marty lennon additional animation allies kennedy cartoons captain glen kennedy animation guerrilla sang jin kim john williamson darren vandenburg james straus stephen baker mark petlock enzo avolio derek bond doug smith todd sullivan troy sullivan grant lounsbury sergio mazzotta stan chu yon kun noh etae kim won sung ku zaldy zuno mike stevens wendy parkin layout backup ed lee eui-sun hwang brian poehlman nam kook lee owen smith scroll-keeping production manager alan kennedy sooper stop motion animation services janela filmes rio de janeiro, brazil soopreme sequence director quiá rodrigues armored animation quiá rodrigues renato spinelli heloísa dile puppet and set assembly line quiá rodrigues renato spinelli heloísa dile mário moura duda spinelli cláudio sampaio stoopid hand puppets by the dilly puppet factory para-militar post-production sound services provided by skywalker sound a lucasfilm ltd. company marin county, california supervising strategic sound editors al nelson steve slanec lingual artillery re-recording mixers tom myers pete horner tom johnson bombastic sound editors benjamin a. burtt pascal garneau william mcguigan foley artillery artists shelley roden john roesch post-production sound treasurer renee russo skywalker sound mighty council manager warlord: josh lowden engineering mentor: steve morris head of power packed production: jonathan null additional music artillery alexandre desplat steve jablonsky james dooley heitor pereira john debney tyler bates harry gregson-williams james newton howard rupert gregson-williams orchestration admirals tony blondal stephen coleman andrew kinney musical mayhem scored at warner bros. studios henson recording studios remote control productions martial music mixed at remote control productions soundtrack available from watertower music and cartoon network records this motion picture ©the cartoon network and warner bros. entertainment, inc. all rights reserved. story & screenplay ©the cartoon network. all rights reserved. music ©turner music publishing. all rights reserved. all material is protected by copyright laws of the united states and all countries throughout the world. country of first publication: united states of america. the cartoon network and warner bros. entertainment, inc. are the authors of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject to severe civil and criminal penalties. the story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. no identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Closing credits Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Codename: Kids Next Door